Question: The following line passes through point $(-8, 2)$ : $y = -\dfrac{1}{3} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Explanation: Substituting $(-8, 2)$ into the equation gives: $2 = -\dfrac{1}{3} \cdot -8 + b$ $2 = \dfrac{8}{3} + b$ $b = 2 - \dfrac{8}{3}$ $b = -\dfrac{2}{3}$ Plugging in $-\dfrac{2}{3}$ for $b$, we get $y = -\dfrac{1}{3} x - \dfrac{2}{3}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-8, 2)$